The invention relates to a tool used for combing over carpet pile. In particular, the tool is used for the collection of pine needles and other debris that lie on the surface or get embedded in carpet pile. The manual action of combing this tool over the carpet pile results in the collection of debris that is lying on the carpet or embedded in the carpet.
In the past various devices have been invented for the removal of certain objects form the carpet pile. U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,430 pertains to the removal of staples embedded in carpet. U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,995 pertains to the removal of animal hair from carpet. U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,223 pertains to the removal of debris from carpet through the use of an adhesive. U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,298 pertains to a shag rug fluffing and object retrieving device in which magnetism is used. Numerous inventions pertain to the cleaning of carpets through means of liquids, steam, foam, or granules. There are also inventions that are used to restore carpet and to ready for additional cleaning such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,244 "Shag Rug Rake", and U.S. Pat. No. 4,107,808 "Device for preparing the cleaning of carpet floors". None of these previously mentioned patents are of the same design as the present invention. U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,547,25 and 6,023,811 are similar in design, but the plates of each are such that they are adjacent and in direct contact with one another. The present invention has plates that are spaced so that debris can be collected between the plates as well as in front of the plates. U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,00 and foreign paten 804859 are also similar in design, but the plates of each are such that they do not vary in height like the present invention. The height variation of the plates is such that the tool can be maneuvered along the carpet at an angle so that the plates with the accompanying teeth are at spaced intervals along the carpet so that debris can be collected between the plates more easily and efficiently. None of the previously mentioned patents have plates with the teeth such that the teeth are purposely misaligned. This staggering of the plates with the teeth is necessary so that debris will not slip through all the plates and not get collected.
The pine needles and other debris that are left lying on the carpet or embedded in the carpet after the holiday season have posed a problem for those people who choose to have a live Christmas tree in their home for the holidays rather than an artificial tree. Some people purposely choose an artificial tree because of the mess and hassle of having to clean up all the fallen needles and other debris that the trees leave behind. These dry and brittle needles get embedded in carpet and are difficult and time consuming to clean up.
Vacuum cleaners are often used to try and remove the needles from the carpeting. The results of using a vacuum cleaner are poor due to the adherence between the needles and the carpet. The same area must be swept over and over again to effect any sort of removal. The pine needles often get stuck in the carpeting, and vacuums don't usually provide enough suction to dislodge the needles. Assuming that the vacuum cleaner does remove some of the needles, the needles being dry, brittle, and for the most part inflexible, often get clogged in the vacuum. The nozzle, the ridged hose, and the housing between the hose and the tank become clogged easily with the dry pine needles. Removal of the clogged needles from the vacuum is a very time consuming tedious task.
Other methods of removing needles from the carpeting include hand picking. Hand picking of pine needles from carpeting can be an exhausting chore, and sometimes a painful one due to needles pricks. It can take hours to completely remove all of the needles that a single pine tree leaves behind.
This invention solves the problem of cleaning up the pine needles and other debris left on the carpet or embedded in the carpet after the Christmas tree is removed form the home. The invention is not limited to the removal of pine needles, but can be employed for the collection of other debris as well.